Saying Sorry
by Lola Cola
Summary: This Is A Fan Fic About The Brit-Pop Band McFly. Before They Were Famous


**Chapter 1**

**Brandy and her friend Melissa were walking into the lunchroom of Deeds High School when Brandy stopped suddenly. "What?" Melissa asked. "Whose that?!" Brandy said poynting at a table in the far left. "Thats some new kid...hes a..Sophmore..i think" Melissa informed "why?"  
"no reason" Brandy trailed off "Bandy, are you crushing on the new kid?" Melissa asked surprised "no, of course not" Brandy exclaimed " why would i do that?" "i have no clue but dont get any ideas...lindsay has her eyes on him" Mel paused "and you know lindsay" Brandy frowned and replied with "Lindsay ALWAYS has to have her way...doesnt she?" "Oh My God you are crushing on him!" Mel yelled. Suddenly it seemed as if the whole cafeteria was staring in their direction.Brandy blushed and looked down, trying to hide her face because she was worried the new kid was looking at her.It seemed like hours before everyonee was back to the normal lunch routine. Brandy and mel were sitting at their lunch table wiht there friends talking about Mrs. Kimberlins Global Quiz "I mean seriously! When are we ever gonna need to know about the crecent roll?" their friend Jack asked. "you mean the Fetile Crescent?" Mel asked  
"What?! Now its pregnant?"Jack Exclaimed with a laugh. everyone at the table started laughing Brandy noticed that among all the laughter Mel was in a blank stare. "Mel?" Brandy asked "huh..? what? Mel asked breaking the daze...kinda anyway. "what are you..uhm..looking at?" Brandy asked "oh im not looking at anyone" Mel said looking away from the direction she was staring in. "right. i believe you" Brandy said flatly. then she relized exactally who Mel was looking at. "OmiGosh! you like Danny?!" Brandy whispered "maybe.."Mel blushed "oh my god he just looked at you!" Brandy lied. "Oh My God really?!?" Mel yelled turning twards Danny. "i knew you liked him!" Brandy stated "so! its not a crime you know!" Mel joked. Brandy Laughed.  
"yea...i dont wanna go to algebra next period" Brandy frowned "then skip" Mel ecouraged "no..ill pass on the skip "Brandy said confusing herself. Mel Laugh and replied with "here comes Miss Slut and Mr.Fit" Brandy looked up and met the eyes of the new kid.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"come on dougels"Lindsay said in earshot of Brandy and Melissas ears. "Dougels?" Brandy and Mel echoed. Melissa made a face as if she was going the hurl. Brandy laughed "what kind of name id Dougels??" Brandy asked "Obviously she already has a pet name for him...a pretty lame one at that.." Mel stated. just then the bell rang. "NOOOO!" Brandy yelled "ALGEBRA!" Mel laughed as she ran out the door. Brandy grabbed her things and headed out as well. "damn!" she said out loud. she had forgotten her algebra textbook.She started walking faster until she got to her locker. she opened it and hurriedly grabbed her textbook,shut her locker and made sure it was locked. then she turned and walked away quickly..too quickly. Brandy found herself on eth floor, books scattered, next to the one and only "dougels".  
"ow" Brandy said under her breath. "sorry" she heard him say "its fine" she said calmly. he looked up at her and looked into her eyes. she looked away as soon as she could, begining to gather her books."i-uh-im Dougie" he said helping her get her feet on the ground "im brandy" she responded "where you headed?" he asked "um..algebra" Brandy answered "with Mr. Bourne?" he asked "um, yea..how'd you know" brandy was falling even harder than before. "im headed there too..we better hurry if we dont wanna be late.."he said smiling. They walked into mr.Bournes 7th period algebra class just before the bell rang. Brandy took a seat in teh back and Dougie took the one right next to her. "so is this a hard class? Because to be honest, i never have and never will be good at math. i prefer to sit around and play my bass."doug said  
"you play bass?" Brandy asked "yea i started like..last year..or something like that" Dougie stated. Brandy Laughed "Funny, huh?" doug laughed.Brandy saw his smile and nearly passed out."hilariouse" she said back to him. and that was the lst thin she said before Mr.Bourne started class. Brandys next thought was " i think algebra is my new favourite class."  
after school Brandy was on her way to get on her bus when she heardher name. she tunred around. It was Mel. "hey" Brandy said "someone's happy" Mel was surprised. "yea i know.i talked to him!" Brandy smiled "Dougels? No way!?" Mel screeched. "omg here he comes..keep it cool" "okay" Brandy said and acted as if she were in a conversation with Mel. "Brandy, hey" Doug said "hey Dougie..or shall i say dougels?" Brandy stated with a laugh "oh please dont remind me!" Dougie Laughed "Is she always that annoying?" "pretty much" Mel said out of nowhere.Dougie laughed and said "ok well i gotta run..i just came to tell you good-bye and give you this" he said giving her a note "bye".  
"bye Dougels!" Mel yelled "bye dougie!" Brandy said not wanting him to leave. They watched him walk away. "damn!" Mel said "the buses just left!" "i guess were stuck here until to tomarrow" brandy said sarcastically. "you guys need a ride?" they heard a voice say. Brandy turned and saw that it was Christine.Chrisine is a girl both Mel and Brandy see around school a lot. "uhm..kinda" mel said "well me and harry can give you a ride" Chrisine volunteered. "uhm..sure" Brandy said "thanks" "no problem...i just gotta go tell harry" Christine responded.  
a few minutes later we were in a mini van next to 2 people named Tom and Becca. A few of Harry and Christine Friends.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"So who are these girls?" Becca asks. "This is..." Christine trailed off "Good Christine" Brandy laughed and said "I'm Brandy and this is Melissa...Mel." "There you go" Christine said. "So, do ya guys wanna hang out with us? We're going to Tom and Harry's Band practice" Becca asked "If you can even call a drummer and guitarist/vocalist a band" Harry said. Just then Brandy remembered the note that Dougie had given her. She was quick to take it out but decided not to. "Um, Mel, you wanna go?" Brandy asked. "Not really, I have to be home." Mel said. "Yeah, maybe some other time?" Brandy asked. "Sure...so where we bringing you ladies?" Harry asked. "Keep going straight and turn on the next road. A few minutes later Brandy was in her room contemplating if she should read the note or say she lost it when Dougie wanted a response. She decided she would read it. Brandy took the note and opened it. She read: Brandy, Call me tonight-226-1130 -Dougie. Brandy was shocked. Dougie had told her to call him. Immediatly she was fighting whether or not to call him or not. Finally she came to a decision. She would call Dougie. Brandy went for the phone. She slowly dialed the number 2...2...6...1...1...30. As soon as it started to ring she could barely breath, then she heard a voice. "Hello?" "Dougie?" Brandy asked. "Yeah...Brandy?" he asked half heartedly. "Yeah, hey" Brandy responded. "Hey I was hoping you'd call." Dougie said "Really? I dont see why." Brandy laughed "Cuz ur cool" Dougie stated. "Right...cool.."Brandy restated. Dougie laughed and Brandy's heart went light. "Amazing" she whispered. "What's amazing?" Dougie asked. "Oh...I was just thinking how amazing it would be if you were in a band..you know...because you play the Bass and all." Brandy saved herself. "yeah? got any in mind?" Dougie laughed, "actually I do..." Brandy surprised him. "Seriously?" Dougie yelled into the phone. "You can get me in a band?!" "Well I can ask for you" Brandy said "were you in a band at your old school?" "Yeah actually we kinda just started but we were good" Dougie said. "Oh...then you moved here and now sadly, your life sucks" Brandy said. "No,no,no! It doesnt suck! cuz now...nevermind i wont say it.." Dougie trailed off. "Say what?" Brandy asked "Nothin, It's not important" Dougie said "It's obviously important so please tell me." Brandy was impatient. She was hoping not to make him feel uncomfortable. "Okay,okay" Dougie said. "I was gunna say it doesnt suck because I have you in it." Doug was embarrassed. Brandy was speechless. "Really?" she asked "Really" he said, convincing her. "Thats sweet" she responded. "Aw it's nothing but hey look i gotta go so i'll see you in school tommorow. "Oh...okay" She said "Bye" "Bye Brandy" and just like that he hung up. She was happy yet embarressed all at the same time.**


End file.
